


Your ass is mine {Spideypool}

by BloodthirstyMerc



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (House of M), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Deadpool - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Hot Sex, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, Spideypool Smut, Top Wade Wilson, Wild Sex, mercenary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spidey takes a toilet brake while on patrol, he wasn't expecting Wade to join him.</p><p>A Spideypool smut one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your ass is mine {Spideypool}

Spiderman sighed loudly as he swung past another two blocks of empty silence. The city was so calm, so unalive and boring. There hadn't been one little bit of trouble anywhere all day and as much as Peter should be grateful for being able to take a brake, he was annoyed at the lack of action. Now he understood why Deadpool got so annoying and easily bored when he wasn't out on a mission. Waiting sucked.

Deciding that the city probably wouldn't need him saving it for the next ten minutes (with his luck it probably would) Spidey headed to the nearest underground subway entrance. Even that was empty. Was there a massive 'whole NYC attendance' party he'd failed to be informed of? The subway was pretty empty at this hour but still, not even one homeless person was asleep at the bottom of the stairs. Peter made his way into the men's toilets just beside said stairs. They were usually empty due to how disgusting and rat filled they were so they were the saftest place Peter could go without anyone being able to try and reveal who he was.

He was slightly surprised to hear faint whistling as he came up to the second door. Probably just that homeless person that was mentioned earlier. Still, Peter was cautious as he pushed open the door, on full alert. His tense muscles relaxed as soon as his eyes fell on the man covered in a red spandex suit. He smiled sheepishly as he made his way in, drawing attention from the man as he moved from the urinal to the basin.

"Hey sweet-cheeks! Wasn't expecting to find you down here." Deadpool smiled widely under his mask.

"I wasn't expecting you either, I thought you were at home." Peter walked up behind Wade, pressing a quick kiss to his mask clad cheek before heading over to the urinals himself.

"I got bored, tried looking for something to blow up but the cities as still as a rock, it kinda sucks."

"Tell me about it." Peter chuckled, continuing with his business.

Deadpool averted his eyes from his own reflection in the mirror to Peter's. He couldn't help but to smirk at the sight. He'd always liked the way Spidey's suit clung to that nice firm ass, and with Peter's crack currently showing, he found another reason to love how tight the material was.

"Hey Petey, look this way and smile for me will you?" Wade chuckled, striking a pose and pulling out his phone, camera ready. Peter didn't have to turn around to know what his boyfriend was up to.

"How 'bout no." He mumbled, giving Wade the bird over his shoulder. Wade still took a picture, smiling smugly to himself.

"Has anyone told you that you've got a bubble-gum bum?" Wade laughed at himself as Peter mumbled something about dating a perv.

"Yes, you have like a billion times." Peter finished up, moving to the basin to wash his hands.

"Well imma say it again because damn Petey, you've got the best bubble-gum bum." Wade showed his phone to Peter, picture zoomed in on the boys ass. Spidey wrinkled his nose and nudged Wade with his shoulder.

"Delete it." He practically growled. Deadpool thought about it for a bit before shaking his head.

"How 'bout no." He mimicked, laughing lightly at himself again. Peter on the other hand wasn't the slightest amused.

"I hate you. Delete it now or so help me I'll-" Peter began but before he could say more he was pressed against the wall, Wade's hands firmly on his hips, their noses millimetres apart.

"Do you really hate me Petey? You didn't hate me the other night when I sucked you off." Wade blinked at him innocently even though Peter couldn't see him do it. Spiderman pushed at Wade's chest but the man was too big and strong for the teen to even attempt to shove without actually using real force.

"Just delete the picture Wade." Peter was beginning to get irritated. Normal attitude, Deadpool would say.

"No. Your ass is mine." Wade leaned in so his covered lips hovered over Peter's, his hips pressed against his boyfriends and his hands gripping tightly at said firm roundness. Peter bit back his gasp and tried to keep his heart rate at a normal pace so he seemed unfazed, but his mask couldn't hide the fact that he was turned on by Wade's groping. Stupid tight spandex suit. Stupid teenage hormones. And stupid sexy Wade fucking Wilson.

"Wade don't, I'm suppose to be on patrol." Spiderman tried to move his hips away from Wade's but it only made more friction. Delicious, unwanted friction.

"Someone else can watch the city for a bit, it's not like much is happening anyway." Wade stepped back, staring Peter down for a few seconds before backing up toward the door, eyes staying locked on with the part between Peter's legs, a thin layer of martial hiding it from his view.

{Not for long~} the yellow box giggled as Wade locked the door, they had the place to themselves.

"Wade, no. Not in here, please." Peter didn't have time to move. Wade was against him again, holding him still.

"I'm gonna prove that ass is mine, right here, right now." Deadpool mused.

[No ifs, no buts.] the white box commented.

{Oh! And no coconuts!} the yellow box laughed.

Deadpool lifted his mask up just over his nose, his exposed scarred flesh catching Peter's attention. He didn't like to stare, and he tried not to because he knew Wade hated it but he couldn't help himself. He found the wounds beautiful, even though everyone (including Wade) hated them. He couldn't help but to place his hand on Wade's cheek, running his thumb along the scars around Wade's lips.

He hadn't realised he'd started to remove Deadpool's mask further until the man was grabbing his hand and stopping him. Peter blinked, surprised. He wasn't so much confused as to why Wade didn't want his mask off, but more because of the fact that Peter had seen it off before, many times.

"Wade..."

"You're not taking it off." Deadpool mumbled, pulling Peter's hand from his face.

"Then we're not having sex." Spiderman argued strongly. Wade froze for a moment.

{Just take it off! We haven't been laid in weeks!} the yellow box whined.

[It's not like it's a new sight to him anyway.] the white box almost sighed, sounding tired like most of the time.

Wade closed his eyes and let go of Peter's hands, letting him peel the mask off. He hated the scars so much and he was constantly thinking how Peter could stand seeing them everyday because he sure as hell couldn't. He slowly opened his eyes as Peter pulled off his own mask, revealing his soft, slightly pale, smooth, beautiful face. So undamaged, so young. Wade would do anything to be scar free again, to actually be as sexy as he calms to be.

Peter closed the distance between their lips, kissing Wade softly in a way that said 'I'll always love you no matter what.' Wade kissed back, his hands tightening around Peter's waist in hopes of forgetting his insecurities and building up the sexual atmosphere he'd started on again. He bit and licked at Peter's bottom lip until the boy was moaning and he had taken full dominance. Peter's thighs trembled, hands tightening on Wade's biceps because Wade had never been this rough before and it was so hot.

Wade was sure that he was leaving bruises on Peter's tiny waist from holding their crotches tight together. He didn't let go though, and instead buckled his hips against the younger boys. Peter gasped and responded with a jolt of his own hips, his nails starting to dig into muscle. Deadpool grinned as Peter's head fell back, heavy breaths leaving those pretty pink lips. He ducked his head and bit at Spidey's neck, sucking harshly on the abused flesh.

"Wade... fuck." Peter thought that Wade was lucky he didn't have any hair because hell he'd be yanking at it right now. Deadpool let go of Peter and stepped back, causing the young hero to whine in protest because he needed contact. He started stripping off all his utilities (why so many pouches and weapons?!) so that he could get off his spandex. Spidey was quickly stripping himself of his suit too, just now realizing how disgusting the wall he'd been pressed against was. He didn't let the thought bother him too much, he was too horny to think about dirty tiles.

They were both naked in the blink of an eye and Peter was back against the wall, scarred flesh pressed hard against smooth skin. Peter had never been so desperate for anything in his entire life. He was panting and he felt like he was over heating even though he was naked and against a cold wall. Wade was looking down at him in wonder as he closed his eyes, his chest rising and falling quickly and his hands on his own body, feeling his own skin.

{Boner engaged!} The yellow box almost cheered.

[That happened a while ago now. Though, that is a major turn on right there.] The white box commented.

Deadpool snapped out of his staring and ducked his head down to capture Peter's lips in between his own, hungrily kissing him. Peter was trying to kiss back but he was so worked up and panting so much that he just couldn't. He let out a moan and pushed himself tight against his lover, his fingers running down Wade's back. Wade was having trouble deciding what he wanted to do next but he knew he needed friction where he wasn't getting it.

"Knees babe," He panted, placing his hands on Spidey's shoulders and pushing him down slowly.

"Knees." He repeated once Peter was down. Spiderman looked up into Wade's eyes as he licked at the tip of his cock, his tongue moving slowly, teasing. Deadpool's eyes rolled closed and he let out a groan, leaning his arm against the wall and resting his forehead against it because he felt weak and like he was going to collapse. Peter held Wade's hips still as he suckled on the head, pressing his own thighs together and trying to will his body to calm the f down otherwise he was going to come all too quickly.

"Wanna, fuck... I wanna fuck your face, so -ugh~! so bad!" Wade was making some of the sexiest noises Peter had ever heard and he really couldn't care less if that cock choked him so he loosened his hold on Wade's hips and took him all in, gagging but holding his head there. Deadpool's hips buckled once, twice, before he couldn't stand it and took hold of Spidey's hair roughly and started pushing and pulling him in opposite sync of his thrusting. Peter was gagging and it hurt more then he'd excepted because Wade wasn't usually this rough but he just didn't care. He wanted it so bad. His right hand left Wade's hip and he took hold of his aching member, fisting himself with a speed he didn't know he was capable of pulling off because he was so desperate.

Peter was moaning around Deadpool's cock and the vibrations were just so overwhelming that Wade couldn't keep his grip tight on Peter at all. He felt so weak with the pleasure crashing down on him the way it was, crushing him. Spiderman was choking so much that he had tears in his eyes and that he really needed Wade to stop but he didn't want that. He needed this, he needed something, he needed Wade.

"Wayff." Peter chocked out causing Deadpool's whole body to shake because that was so good. Wade stopped moving his hips and let go of Peter's hair and as much as Spidey didn't want to stop he did because he needed to breath. He was coughing and breathing heavily when he pulled away.

"I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't hav-" Wade started but Peter looked up at him with this look in his eye that instantly shut him up. Past the tears and lust there was something else in that green that Deadpool couldn't quite grasp. Spiderman stood and took hold of Wade's hips, holding him close, lips only mere centimetres apart.

"Just stop talking." He rasped, throat starting to burn. He kissed Wade with force and urgency, jutting his crotch against his boyfriends. Wade couldn't see anything but a blur, his head was elsewhere and his mind was jumping the gun. He was so close but at the same time he was too far, he needed more now. He pulled away from their kiss and spun Peter around, pressing his chest against the wall and holding his waist.

Peter looked over his shoulder at his lover, panting and face flushed. Deadpool quickly pecked his lips before scanning his eyes down the boys body. His eyes locked onto his 'target'. So round and smooth and soft...

{Fuckable!} the yellow box was filled with joy.

Wade groaned, rocking his hips, humping at Peter's arse, his dick sliding between Spidey's cheeks. Peter moaned and accepted the fingers Wade pressed to his lips, sucking roughly on them. Damn was the boy good with his mouth. Wade's grip loosened on Spiderman's hips as he brought his hand away only to bring it back down against Peter's ass cheek, hard. They both let out filthy moans and Deadpool repeated the action, slapping at his boyfriends ass until he slipped his hand from Peter's mouth, fingers slick with saliva.

Peter moved his hips further away from the wall, bending more and resting his forehead against his arms that were folded against the wall. He breathed out shakily, resisting the urge to touch himself. Wade's hand was on his hip again, his wet hand against his arse, index finger circling the tight ring of muscle between his flush cheeks.

"Always so tight baby, no matter how hard I fuck you, no matter how many times I wreck that perfect ass." Wade growled, prodding at Spidey's hole, finger so close to slipping past that tight ring. Peter whined, trying to move his hips back against Deadpool's hand, but he wasn't letting him have it that easily, keeping his finger from penetrating him.

"Wade, p-please." His whole body trembled, the anticipation and need so strong it left him weak at the knees. The merc chuckled, smirking evilly as he continued to tease his boyfriend. He prodded at Peter's hole a bit more before quickly pressing his whole first finger in, emitting a surprised yelp from the boy.

The sound of it caused his dick to twitch and he bit back his moan as he roughly flicked and curled his finger around before thrusting it in and out quickly. Peter chocked on a breath because Wade was being rough, really rough. And he was loving it. He rocked his hips back against his boyfriends hand, trying to grip at the wall for support. Without warning, Deadpool thrust in a second finger, and the noise that came from Peter had him shaking. He was working his hand so fast and Spidey was reacting in all the right ways that his head was spinning. He continued fucking his fingers in the hot tightness of Peter's ass, trying not to touch himself because he'd come before he got in the boy if he did.

It wasn't long before he was inserting a third and then a fourth finger, keeping his hand movements at a steady, solid pace, being rough but not over the top. He'd never hurt Peter, ever. Peter was sobbing from all the overwhelming pleasure steering too close to the edge. He grabbed hold of himself, hissing at the sensitivity as he pressed his thumb to his slit, biting his bottom lip and whining in the back of his throat. Wade was close to fisting him when he finally pulled his hand away, Peter's hole open and pulsing. Deadpool groaned, ducking his head down and licking in his hole, wetting him and making sloppy, slurping noises as he sucked, licked and bit the stretched and abused muscle. Peter was whining and he couldn't hold his hand still and started to pump his fist, panting heavily and rocking his hips against Deadpool's tongue.

"W-Wade, cl-close." He panted and bit into his other arm that was still against the wall, his pumps speeding up. Wade's tongue left his hole, slipping further down and licking at his balls before traveling back up and slipping in to his tight heat once more. Peter chocked on a scream as he came, his come covering his fist and painting the wall in white stripes. His hole clenched around Wade's tongue and he groaned, taking hold of himself and gave his shaft a few rough tugs and he was going over the edge too, his come hitting the back of Spidey's calves and ankles.

Wade stood up, clutching Peter's hips as his lover pressed his head to the wall, hands on the tiles keeping him as steady as possible as they panted in a broken sync, both coming down from their highs. Spidey looked over his shoulder at his lover, a look in his eyes that was practically screaming 'fuck me', causing Wade to moan, his semi hard cock twitching, not having softened fully anyway. He let go of Peter's hips and spat into his hands, slicking up his cock with as much saliva as he could, eyes locked with Peter's the whole time.

He pumped his dick until he was hard again and slippery with spit, watching Peter's hole contract around nothing, open and slightly loose. He stepped up to his boyfriend, rubbing his tip from the top of Peter's crack, over his hole, down to his balls and back up again repeating a few times. Spiderman groaned, taking hold of his softening member, stroking himself, his breathing rigid and heavy. Deadpool pressed the head against the young hero's entrance, not quite letting it slip in, teasing at his hole again. He took in a heavy breath as he pushed in, slowly at first, and like always Peter was tight, so deliciously tight.

"C'mon baby boy, let me in." Wade groaned, Peter's walls clenching around him, getting him harder by the second. Spidey hissed and turned his head over his shoulder, taking Wade's lips in his, biting and nipping at the cracked skin. He slowly loosened around Wade, keeping his focus on their kiss rather then the burning sensation. Once Wade's hips were pressed hard against his ass he pulled away, panting and tugging at his shaft, fully hard again.

Deadpool started with a slow pace that didn't last very long and built up to quick, rough thrusts. He continued to ask if Peter was okay and if he needed to slow down and Peter would either nod that he was fine or rock his hips hard against Wade to insure him that he could keep going and he was fine and god no, please don't stop. Wade's pace picked up to the point that he was forcing beautiful screams from Peter as he rammed his prostate, the sweat between them making it hard for him to keep his grip on the boys waist. He was constantly changing angles, penetrating deeper then he thought possible and Peter was seeing stars, palms slipping against the tiles on the wall.

Wade's thrusts stopped and Spidey all but cried out for him to move and Wade pulled him away from the wall and spun him around to face him, keeping himself inside the hero. He held Peter up slamming him against the wall as the boys legs wrapped tightly around his waist, hands clutching desperately at Wade's biceps. Deadpool started thrusting again, his hips bucking up into Peter and hitting his sweet spot harshly making him throw his head back and hit the wall, his screams increasing to the point that Wade's ears started to ring, not that he was complaining.

Peter held on to his boyfriend as tightly as he could, their messy sync of opposite thrusting causing his dick to slap against Wade's chest and his own stomach, and shit did that feel good. Deadpool bit into Peter's shoulder, his moans still loud and his body shaking, so close to release. Peter managed to get his hand between their body's, pressed so tightly together and tugged desperately on his cock, so sensitive.

"W-Wade..." He warns and the mercenary was quick with placing him back on his feet, turning him back around and pounding into him as his chest slammed against the filthy wall. Peter screamed, pulling on his own hair as he came into his fist for the second time, Wade's pace not even faltering as he clenched tightly around his dick. Deadpool's pace continued on roughly until Peter's hole contracted rather nicely, sending him over the edge with a shout. He continued to thrust into Peter's ass, his come making slopping sounds as he came down.

He slowly pulled out, Peter still pressed against the wall like he was glued to it. Come seeped out of his pulsing ass and his thighs trembled harshly. Wade dropped to his knees behind Peter and licked at his hole, sucking his come out, Peter flinching at how sensitive he was and that tongue was licking at his wrecked walls and he was so tired it took everything in his being not to collapse. Wade rose to his feet again, turning Peter and holding him tightly to his chest, allowing their breathing to slow and reach a soft pattern.

"Fuck..." Peter sighed, moaning as his stretched hole continued to clench nothing, feeling empty yet so full. Wade chuckled, kissing up his lovers neck before pressing a firm kiss to Peter's lips, licking and biting until Spider opened his mouth and let him in, too tired to fight this strong tongue.

"You said it." Deadpool smirked, leaning his forehead against the younger boys and groping at his wrecked ass, running his index finger down Peter's crack and between his cheeks.

"Don't," Peter hissed, gripping Wade's shoulders and screwing his face up.

"Sensitive." He moaned, thankful that Wade moved his hand away.

"We're going home and by then you better hope you're not sensitive because I'm far from done with that ass." Wade roughly kissed him when he went to protest before pulling away, throwing Peter his clothes and chucking his own on. And Peter couldn't say no even if he wanted to.

Maybe the city should have random, secret 'everybody meet up somewhere without telling Spiderman' events more often...

**Author's Note:**

> Was it horrible? It was horrible? Okay... Sorry... Bye...


End file.
